Stalkerlicious
by nikki-kun05
Summary: There were three things I was sure of: First Sierra was an alien. Second there was this huge part of her that wanted to lay her eggs in my fragile human body. And third I needed to find a way out of this mess.
1. Prologue: Hi, I'm screwed

**A/N:** Another project? Yes, another project. I can't seem to help myself.

This is a result of Joemerl and soultaker78 over on DA talking about Codierra and it's comparison to Twilight only this time around "Bella" realizes that "Edward" might not be the best significant other. Me being silly and disliking both Codierra and Twillight decide to write this silly thing. I kind of wanted an excuse to write a Cody 1st POV fanfic and a chance to see if I could do it well.

Anyway, don't take this thing too seriously and if it's not your cup of tea go ahead and find something better to read. This site is full of better stories, trust me. XD

* * *

I've always wanted a girlfriend.

What regular guy doesn't?

I always imagined having a really cute girlfriend with a smile that made me smile. She'd be smart and talented. We'd have conversations about movies we'd see together and laugh as we had a good old time.

Then of course those little imaginings would die when I realized that I wasn't boyfriend material. At least I wasn't boyfriend material for the girls at my school. Some were nice about rejecting me while others were just plain mean. I never gave up trying though. I was persistent!

I would just convince myself I was cool enough it was only a matter of time. If I wasn't going to get any love in high school I'd just get love after it. After all I was going to be an important executive for some awesome company one day.

But until that day I'd just continue trying my best in high school.

I loved that little mindset I had before moving in with my grandmother. Before going to Saucer High School I led a nice and safe life. Before meeting Gwen Ackhart I was sure I would never meet my soul mate until I was in my 30's.

Before meeting Sierra Swann I was sure extraterrestrial beings were a product of Hollywood and science fiction.

I kind of miss that mindset because back when I did I wasn't as screwed as I was now.

* * *

**End Notes: **Short and sweet I know. The first real chapter ought to be posted soon.

_Something Else _will be updated too I promise! I just wanted to write this before the idea was forgotten forever. XP

**/EDIT: I totally changed Sierra's last name. You can thank Fckn for that/EDIT**


	2. I Move to a Place Called Saucer

**A/N:** First chapter is go! Now I'm free to write other things XP

Now that I think about it...I should've just gone of the Twilight model and had him going to school right away and stuff but meh.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters of TDI/A/WT I just like putting them in weird situations.

* * *

I love my grandmother. Some of my fondest of memories are of her and my grandfather visiting my parents and me. I never got to visit them because my parents were always too busy to travel.

The visits stopped when my grandfather died.

The last I saw of my grandmother was at her husband's funeral and that was five years ago.

She called two months ago to ask me a favor.

"Live with me a whole year."

Well, it was more like a demand but I was so happy to hear from my grandma I didn't care. She was doing okay but she felt lonely. So with enough pestering from my parents her request was granted. I was kind of surprised that my parents agreed to it. I mean, I was going to move out for a year to go live with my grandmother. I'd have to change schools and all sorts of things.

I'm not complaining I just find it all kind of surprising. I'm an only child so with me gone it'll just be my parents all alone.

Heh, maybe that's what they wanted? I little time for just them? Hehe.

Once everything was set up I was going to be headed for my grandma's hometown: Saucer.

Weird name, right? I've always thought so too when my family would send cards to her address.

Anyway, Saucer is supposed to be really nice place to live with really nothing special going for it except locals believing to see several UFO sightings or something. Apparently these sightings happen at least once a month and have been happening since my dad was kid. Other than that my dad wasn't really that good at describing his once hometown.

"It's like any other town what do you want from me, Cody?"

"I don't know is there a mall?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself."

Heheh good old dad.

After saying good bye to the rents (who seemed awfully pushy with my leaving) and heading to the airport I was left to imagine what my new life would hold for me on the plane ride to Saucer.

I hoped I would hold a better reputation at my new school than I did at Upper Crust College. I mean, it wasn't a bad reputation but it just wasn't a good one either. I was president of the Albert Einstein Fan Club so I was cool in all the member's books, but for the rest of the school…not so much.

Going to a new school was a chance for me to start fresh. I could make friends that would last and maybe I'd score a girlfriend too!

New kids were always interesting, right?

* * *

Before I knew it hours had gone by and my plane had landed at the local airport.

"Man, time flies," I muttered to myself.

Things seemed to be going so fast.

With my luggage I set out to wait for my ride. My grandma had told me beforehand that she had a doctor's appointment so I was going to get picked up by a friend of hers.

After waiting for a total of fifteen minutes a curly-haired woman wearing a pink outfit stood in front of me holding a picture in her left hand. The woman had friendly air about her that made me like almost instantly.

What? She was hot, okay? Don't judge me.

"Excuse me, but are you Cody?"

I grinned. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled and held out her hand. "My name is Geri and I'll be your chauffeur."

I took her hand and shook it, "thanks."

She giggled. "Let's get you home to Carol then."

Lugging my luggage with me I followed Geri to her car.

* * *

During the car ride to my new home I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. I looked to the window and saw goofy looking guy looking back. I frowned. Geri was a nice lady and I wanted her to like me.

I guess I didn't have anything to worry about. She and I were having a good time just talking. I mean, she mentioned having a daughter to me! That's gotta be a sign, right?

"So I guess I'll be seeing Gwen at school?"

Geri chuckled, "of course and you'll have to visit and meet Kevin, my son. We live across the street from you and Carol so feel free to visit us anytime."

I grinned. "Awesome."

"I'm just happy that Carol will have some company she's been lonesome."

"Heh, I can't wait to see her again."

We parked in front of a yellow house.

"This is our stop."

I turned to look at Geri, extremely grateful. "Thanks so much for everything!"

"No, problem. It was nice meeting you after hearing so many good things from you grandmother."

I chuckled as I got out of the car to collect my things.

Geri got out to walk me to the house.

"Remember don't be a stranger, okay?" Geri pointed across the street to a maroon house, "that's my house and you're welcome there anytime you're free."

I nodded as I wrung the doorbell.

I heard some movement inside and then the door was open to reveal a short elderly woman.

"Oh, my! You've come!"

I smiled as my grandmother hugged me and I hugged her back.

It had been so long.

She gave me a kiss on the forehead before turning to Geri. "Thank you so much Geraldine."

"It was no problem. How was it at the doctor?"

Grandma waved the question off. "It was fine, I'm healthy as can be."

"Great, well, I'd better leave you two then."

Geri turned to leave but my grandma stopped her.

"You bring your kids and we'll have dinner, sound good?"

"That would be wonderful," Geri smiled at the idea.

"Good be here at eight."

Geri nodded her understanding before driving off.

* * *

"Come on Cody we've got things to do," Grandma said as she dragged me inside.

I closed the door behind me and the first thing I noticed about my grandparent's home was that it smelled like roses. I was expecting it to smell like that weird old person smell. I'm not complaining a rosy smell was better than a weird smell.

"I'll show you to your room, dear."

I nodded and followed her down the hallway covered with picture frames. I saw some pictures of my grandparents younger. There were pictures of my dad and his two sisters. I've never met them since the three siblings were no longer talking. Which is too bad because I hear I have some cousins out there somewhere.

"Don't dawdle, hun. You'll have plenty of time to stare at old pictures later."

"Sorry."

I was lead to a room upstairs.

"This used to be your father's room."

"Neat," I said as I surveyed the room.

Grandma had put new sheets on the bed. A bedside table had a picture of my family on it. There was a desk for me to put my laptop on. The walls were blank I'll have to ask if I can change that. There was a window facing the bed, which was covered by curtains.

"Do you like it?"

I grinned at her. "Of course I do! I love it!"

I gave her a hug for good measure that made her happy.

Everything seemed to be moving fast but things were going well for me in this new life.

* * *

**End Notes: **For those that have read _Something Else _Geri and Kevin are familiar names. If not well, they're just what I chose to name Gwen's unnamed mother and brother.

Until the next chapter, tootles!

**/Edit: Cody's dad have sisters now not brothers/Edit**


End file.
